Just a Bet
by untouchablerogue15
Summary: Making a bet a few days before Halloween with Kitty Pryde is never a good idea, especially for Rogue.


Hey Everyone!

I absolutley love Halloween and i saw a fanart picture that inspired this whole story.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

please please R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Bet<strong>

It was a week until Halloween and every X-man had a different idea of what would be "fun" for this year's night of fright. Bobby wanted to prank all the houses around them, Kitty wanted a dance, Logan wanted to leave and spend the night at a bar… However, everyone settled on a mansion party. But even with plans for a party in the works, training sessions were still taking place, much to the students' dismay.

"Keep going. This is not naptime! You're in a training session, NOT a sit on your ass and be lazy session," Logan barked at the newer recruits.

Kitty giggled from her second-story balcony as she watched the latest recruits go through one of their first outdoor, torture sessions with Logan. It was almost six a.m. and these particular fall and winter seasons had been much colder than last's. Kitty had wrapped herself fully in a comforter on top of a fuzzy blanket, and long sleeve pink pj's with bunny slippers surrounding her feet as she leaned over the balcony and laughed. Logan had them army crawling through the icy mud for twenty minutes now and she was having trouble containing her amusement.

At that moment, Rogue drowsily walked into their room with two mugs, one with coffee and one with hot chocolate, then shivered from the cold seeping through the open terrace door. "Kitty, what are y'doin' out there? It's freezin'."

Kitty turned her head to see her Goth roommate in a dark green, long sleeve pj top that showed off her midriff and elongated bottoms that matched pulling a blanket around her shoulders without spilling the mugs she was carrying. "You like gotta see this, Rogue!" Kitty's voice oozed excitement.

"If this is another semi-hot guy you're spyin' on in the park again, Ah ain't interested."

"No, no, no," she squealed, "This is so much better." She ran over and dragged Rogue out to the balcony. "Look, look!"

Rogue handed her one of the mugs and peered over the railing, then stifled a smile. Her enjoyment was suddenly interrupted by Kitty shrieking, "Yuck!" and spiting out what she had drank. "Rogue, like what is this?"

Rogue sniggered, "Mah bad, Kit. That's the coffee," they switched mugs, "This is the hot chocolate."

Then both girls gazed over the edge and continued to take pleasure in the new students' misery.

"It's still a week 'til your party. Shape up and keep going on those tire drills! I don't want to hear 'bout that party 'til we are done here. Is that clear?" Logan shouted.

All the students responded simultaneously, "yes, sir!"

The girls were dying of laughter on the balcony and when Kitty heard Logan's last comment it had reminded her of something she wanted to ask Rogue.

"Hey Rogue," she started.

"Yeah Kitty."

"Like you going to the Halloween party?"

Rogue was a little surprised at the question. "Ah don't know," she answered.

"You totally should," Kitty exploded.

"Ah'm not into crowded parties," she sounded solemn.

"But like can't you just completely cover up?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You gotta come!"

"Kitty, Ah ain't comin'," she said sternly.

"Fine," Kitty said angrily, then turned her back on Rogue and folded her arms. Suddenly, an idea struck her and she turned to Rogue and said, "Let's make a bet."

"Huh," this caught Rogue off guard too.

"A bet; if I win you go and wear a costume I pick out for you-"

"And if Ah win," Rogue interrupted, "Y'wear a costume of mah choosing!"

Kitty swallowed a lump that had very recently gathered in her throat, but agreed to the terms.

"So what's the bet?" Rogue asked.

Kitty looked down at the training session and saw that Logan had them on a rope course race and answered as she pointed at them, "I bet Roberto will win."

Rogue peered down and said, "Okay, Ah bet Cannonball will."

And the two roommates shook on it.

* * *

><p>"Ah can't believe Ah lost!" Rogue bellowed.<p>

Kitty giggled then grabbed her roommate's arm. "C'mon. No time for that now, we gotta get to the mall!"

* * *

><p>One week later, it was Halloween and the mansion was all a bustle with kids anxious for the party. The stair banisters were wrapped in black branches, fake spider webs and purple glitter, with black lights replacing the bulbs in the chandelier. Glowing jack-o-laterns were placed at every corner of the room with gravestones and skeletons loitering the floor. The ceiling had been covered in a dark amethyst fabric with bats hanging down. On the west side of the room resided the biggest stereo the students could find, and on the east side were three long tables lined up end to end with black spider web tablecloths underneath an array of food and drinks, all covered with fake plastic spiders. One student had even splattered the walls with fake blood and illuminated them with flashing strobe lights to top off the scare effect.<p>

It was time for the celebration and kids started arriving in their favorite costumes. About an hour into the party, Kitty appeared at the top of the stairs dressed as a Barbie doll princess, tiara and everything. Everyone stopped and stared, the music was even turned down for her announcement. "Hey everyone! Having fun?" The crowd cheered as a response. Kitty smiled and started dancing down the stairs to join the party but demanded the music be kept down so that everyone paid attention to who was coming next.

One long white high-heeled boot came into view at the top of the stairs, and then another, under the black light they glowed even more than usual. Everyone's eyes followed the spike heel of the boots up to the knees where they ended, farther up to the bare leg, and then they meet the bottom of a flowy dress that landed gracefully on the mutant's natural curves. From that their eyes followed up to her bosom where the snow white dress was low cut and ran up the shoulders of the girl with spaghetti strings that crossed in the back several times, where large brilliantly white wings protruded from each side. From there, they trailed up to the face of the pale mutant wearing shimmering brown eye shadow and rose red lipstick enclosed by curled auburn hair with two white stripes on each side. Finally, everyone's eyes transcended up to the golden halo floating above her head. Kitty had also noticed that Rogue added extensive ivory gloves to the costume for protection.

No one believed what they saw, but no one could take their eyes off of her. Rogue descended the stairs with poise and met up with Kitty, who looked far too pleased with her work.

"Wipe that smile off y'r face," she whispered crossly to her.

"Never," Kitty whispered back.

While Kitty was having the time of her life dancing, snacking, and getting scared by Halloween pranks then having to cuddle into some guy's arms for comfort, Rogue was wondering out to the front yard where the party was still going on, just not as crowded. She opened the doors and a wave of music burst out with her. She observed the area, a few kids hanging out, one couple kissing, and someone dressed as a devil standing by the angel fountain. A fountain which Bobby thought it'd be funny to dress in black and red for the night with a giant spiked purple wig.

Rogue walked out into the chill of the night and took in a deep breath. She was relieved to smell something besides cologne and sweat for the time being. She took a stroll along the path, soaking in all the cool air she could, when the man by the fountain turned and stood in her path. Rogue knew who it was from the moment she saw him but tried not to notice. He was clothed in black dress pants, a silver poofy dress shirt, with a cape: blood red on the inside and black on the out. He bore the signature tail and blazing scarlet horns. With his natural crimson eyes on their onyx background Rogue thought he really might be a dapper version of the devil for a second.

Gambit studied her up and down, and looked just as dumbfounded as the rest of the mansion had. After a few minutes of looking like a drooling idiot, he smiled deviously at her and was clearly enjoying the view.

"Stop that," Rogue warned.

"Stop what?" he whispered clandestinely.

"Lookin' at me like that," she started to fidget.

"Like what?" he played.

She didn't want to fool around with this game right now, so she decided not to answer.

"Care fo' a dance?" Gambit offered her his hand.

"No," she answered heatedly.

"Care fo' a walk?" This time he offered her his arm.

She eyed him suspiciously but accepted, taking his arm without a word.

They followed the sidewalk which soon became submerged by the shady azure forest beyond the mansion in silence for some time. When finally, Gambit asked, "So why an angel mon Cherie?"

"Y'want the truth?"

"Oui."

"Ah lost a bet t'Kitty," she sighed. He chuckled and Rogue playfully elbowed him in the abdomen. "Stop that. That's the last time Ah bet on new kids!"

This statement of course only made his laughter greater.

"Ah feel like an idiot," she admitted.

"Y'don't look like one. Y'r beautiful, y'always are."

She glared at him, "Kiss ass."

"Never mon ange1," he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Gambit took her by the arm again and they began to walk back to the mansion. But before they exited the forest, Rogue stopped. Gambit turned to face her, "What's wrong Chere?"

"Y'never asked?" her voice rising at the end of the sentence teasingly.

"Asked what?" He sounded confused, but by the tone in her voice he was hoping for the best.

"Trick or treat," she answered.

His heart started racing and he was afraid it'd bound out of his chest. Gambit took this opportunity for all it was worth and leaned in real close to her while placing his hands on her waist, while drawing her in. "Treat," he whispered into her ear. Then he drew his head back leisurely so that they were face to face.

"Y'sure?" she responded enticingly, tilting her head up accordingly so that their lips were centimeters away.

"Oui," he answered, his accent ungodly thick.

As he leaned in to seal the gap between their lips Rogue unexpectedly twisted her head at the last moment and he stumbled off balance, falling on his face as she side stepped his tumbling body. He turned himself over onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows. Rogue leaned down over him and said, "Trick," cackling like a witch. Gambit stared up at her, very amused. "Happy Halloween, Gambit," she chuckled.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around her and yanked her down into a kiss as he covered his mouth with the excess of his sleeve so that their lips never actually touched. They stayed like that for quite a while, and both were enjoying it. Though Rogue would later blame this on the buzz from the punch, even though no one had spiked it. When they reluctantly drew away from each other (leaving a lipstick stain on his shirt's sleeve), Rogue nuzzled into Gambit's chest and they laid together for what seemed like forever.

"Happy Halloween, Rogue," Gambit replied.

* * *

><p>mon ange1 – my angel<p>

please review! and...

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
